1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to folding joint, and more particularly to a 180-degree folding support joint which allows two frame legs to pivotally rotate in 180 degrees in one direction.
2. Description of Related Arts
Folding joints are commonly used in foldable furniture such as chair or table such that the furniture is adapted to be folded into a compact unit for storage and carriage or unfolded for use. Generally, there are two types of folding joint for pivotally connecting the frame legs of the foldable furniture. One of them comprises at least a pivot slot for pivotally connecting the frame leg therein wherein when the foldable furniture is in an unfolded state, the folding joint is capable of partially supporting a downward force applied by a user""s weight on the frame leg. However, such type of folding joint has its drawback which will limit the rotating angle of the frame leg in such a manner the frame leg cannot fully extend, so as to limit the shape and size of the foldable furniture especially in an unfolded state. Thus, the folding joint has a bigger size in order to merely distribute the downward force applied by the user""s weight.
Another type of folding joint that allows the frame leg to freely rotate about the folding joint such that the foldable furniture can further extend its size and shape in the unfolded state by increasing the rotating angle of the leg frame. However, such folding joint also has its drawback. Since the frame leg is freely rotate about the folding joint, the folding joint merely cannot distribute the user weight but concentrate a stress around the folding joint. So, the frame leg of the foldable chair may need to increase its strength in order to support the user""s weight.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a 180-degree folding support joint which allows frame legs to totally rotate 180-degree about the folding support joint in one direction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a 180-degree folding support joint which can rigidly support the frame legs when they are fully extended, so as to distribute a force applied on the frame legs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a 180-degree folding support joint which ensures the directional rotation of the frame leg.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a 180-degree folding support joint, comprising a pair of joint members pivotally connected to each other, wherein each joint member having a U-shaped cross-sectional structure comprises an outer wall and an inner wall integrally extended therefrom to define an engaging slot therebetween for being engaged with the inner wall of the other joint member of the respective pair of joint members, and a shaft transversally extended from a bottom portion of the folding support joint in such a manner the joint member is adapted for pivotally rotating 180-degree from each other and being locked up when the joint members are biased against each other.